Explosions, Pancakes, and Everything Nice
by TheDemonAngel935
Summary: While Yang and Nora as partners in mischief is bad, what would happen if they started dating? Well now my legs hurt for Cardin. Oh no. (Side branch of another story I will write. hopefully soon. Rating subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! To my latest Creation! [Hmm. Interesting.] This is mostly a Pink lemonade Story {because there isn't enough} However, there will be more ships in this, just… to the side [also this will be in tangent with a more major story that will come soon] and before you ask, now I will not be dropping Drawings, Teammates, and Trouble. Now On to the Story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

It started off with small things. And after each one, a streak of pink and yellow would be seen fleeing the scene. They insisted it was just small pranks, well except that one with Cardin. That one they admitted to their teams to having gone a bit far. But to anyone else, they would viciously deny it! After several weeks however, Nora and Yang would terrorize the entire school together; although the pranks against their teammates were much more relaxed.

Yang stepped across the hall and knocked on Team JNPR's door. Pyrrha meet her at the door. "Nora isn't in a good position to do anything today. She has a cold." Pyrrha stated, indicating to where Nora lay on her bed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Yang asked. Nora groaned something about traitorous sloth assassins stealing something. Pyrrha looked at Yang. "Right I'll get her some food."

"And the rest of us shall head off to class. Oh and sorry, but can you please take care of her for the day?" Pyrrha asked.

"No problem!" Yang gladly replied.

"Thank you, I'll ask Blake to take notes for you." Pyrrha added.

"Go on, get to class! Let me handle this!" Yang responded cheerily rushing to the cafeteria. When she returned a few moments later she was carrying a tray of food. With the exception of Nora, Team JNPR had left for class. Yang gently sat next to the orange-haired Hammer-wielder, gently waking her. "I brought you some food." Nora arose sleepily.

"And what might….OH. MY. GOD. PANCAKES!" Nora exclaimed before coughing a little.

"Yeah… um… well when Ruby would get sick I would feed her some strawberries and cookies. It usually made her feel better." Yang replied, setting the tray across Nora's lap. Nora grabbed a fork and immediately dug in.

"Ohf muh gwad. I'n igh hevn!" Nora exclaimed, then swallowed the pancake in her mouth. "Thankyousomuch!"

"You're Welcome! Can't have my partner in mischief getting sick on me now can I?" Yang replied. Nora giggled, and inhaled two more pancakes. Nora paused for a moment, thinking.

"Hey Yang?" Nora asked, then sniffled.

"Yea? What's up?" Yang questioned

"Thanks. Thanks for… Thanks for the… the pancakes…" Nora managed to get out.

"Of course-" Yang started, but Nora wasn't done

"… and for helping me be not sick, and for spending time with me and for being amazing and for pulling pranks with me andalso Beingsuper entrtainingand alsoithinkilikeyoualotmorethanasafriend." Nora exclaimed her voice speeding up as she spoke.

"Hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine" Yang calmed then: "wait what?" That was rewarded with Nora muttering undecipherable gibberish under her breath. "Nora, please tell me. I always want to hear what you have to say." Yang assured

"Really?" Nora asked looking up her eyes filled with… hope? Embarrassment? No, definitely hope; Nora doesn't get flustered.

"Yes. Really." Yang affirmed gently. She was answered by the wind being knocked out of her as Nora flew into a hug with her.

"I really, really, really, really like you as more than a friendandihopeyoudonthatemeforthis" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora, I couldn't hate you. I-I like you to… I just… I just thought you and Ren…"

"No silly, we're not 'together' together…" Nora easily replied

"I know you always say that, but people think…" Yang cut off.

"No, I mean, I'm into girls." Nora cut off yang's cut off

"Oh. Oh? Anyone in particular?" Yang asked, slightly hopeful.

"Well yes actually. She is kind, smart, funny, agrees with me that we should break Cardin's legs… I could go on." Nora replied, a smile coming to her face.

"Oh." Yang asked slightly downtrodden.

"It's you silly." Nora stated leaning in close.

"Wha-?" Yang was silenced by Nora's kiss. When they pulled away Yang was shocked for a moment, but immediately dove back in for another before Nora could apologize for the first. When the broke apart after the much longer one, Yang spoke first. "So. That settles things! When shall we tell teams?" For a moment Nora looked deep in thought.

"How about as soon as I feel better!" she answered then engulfing the last three pancakes she said. "orf fhen fhey gef fak" Nora added with the pancakes in her mouth. Yang smiled "well, first; I'm gonna get better." Nora exclaimed leaning against Yang. Yang relaxed as her new girlfriend placed her very ample chest.

Friday morning found Yang down with a cold. Blake looked over to her partner. "So… how'd spending the whole day with Nora work for you?" Blake asked teasingly. Yang groaned. "That well huh?" Blake narrowly dodged a thrown pillow. Said pillow kept sailing and hit the silently laughing Heiress in the face, quieting her.

"Yang? Are you okay?" Ruby called.

"Ugh. No." Yang groaned.

"Come on Ruby." Blake stated, Weiss had already left for class. "let's get going so Yang can get better. Oh and Yang, I'll see if I can't get Nora to bring you something." Yang smiled. _Maybe this won't be such a bad day after all._

Nora entered the room. To Yang's surprise she was holding a large pizza. "Where did you- never mind. I'm not going to ask." Yang uttered.

"Good! Now get down here and let's eat!" Nora stated triumphantly as Yang grudgingly climbed out of bed. Yang smiled at her girlfriend. _This may be the best day of my life._ Yang thought as they both began to eat.

 **Now, I Believe this one will have a sporadic schedule, but this chapter needed to be posted before the start of my other story. So here it is! [Reviews will still be answered on this story though.] Another note, The Pink lemonade side of this was inspired By Dongyrn's Pink Lemonade one-shot [which explains the sickness stuff]**

 **Until next time; Xiao Long!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Sorry about not posting this at the beginning of the month… Like I was supposed to… [ya screwed up. Again.] Anyway, If you haven't read A few Greek Gemstones up to and including Chapter 3, stop and go do that now, otherwise this will seem like complete nonsense.**

…

…

 **Still here? Or are you back? Eh doesn't matter. To the Story!**

 **Disclaimer:s I do not own RWBY**

Yang awoke on the floor with Nora looking into her eyes. "How did I end up like this?" she asked no one in particular.

"Well, you fell off the bed." Nora stated. Yang looked over to her teammates who simply nodded in agreement. Yang leaned her head back and relaxed, when Nora promptly wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh yeah, um ruby that reminds me, Emerald's friend Cinder wanted to talk to you." Yang called out. Her response was a flurry of rose petals. "Well now," Yang started turning to Nora "I'm gonna take you somewhere special." Yang stated as they opened the door. Pyrrha was standing there as she was about to knock. "If you're looking for ruby, she left already."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry Pyrrha, you can stay until she gets back, I'm sure she won't take long." Yang called out as she led Nora away. The two headed out to a landing pad. Nora looked curiously at her girlfriend, but didn't say anything… until they got on the airship.

"Wherearewegoingwherearewegoingwherearewegoing!?" she begged. Yang smiled devilishly.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" She questioned. Nora took a deep breath before continuing.

"I would like to know where we are going… Please?" Nora asked with a pout. Yang didn't look, knowing the only thing more potent than a Nora pout was the infamous Ruby pout.

"Nope" Yang replied popping the "p" as the airship landed. The two got off and Nora was already bouncing onto each side of Yang begging to be told. This went on for a while before Yang stopped.

"Will you-" Nora started on the left side "-tell me-" she continued on the right side "-Now…?" she finished looking into Yang's eyes. Yang looked down to the smaller girl and pointed behind her. "What is…?" She started, her eyes following to where Yang was pointing. She never finished.

"The Vytal Hall of Pancakes? They just opened. I don't even know what they have." Yang whispered into Nora's ear. Nora looked between the Pancake Hall and her girlfriend for a while visibly trying to restrain herself. She turned to Yang.

"Best. Girlfriend. EVER!" she exclaimed, clinging to Yang's arm so she wouldn't get kicked out. Yang smiled and one-arm hugged Nora affectionately.

"I know, now let's get some food."

 **So that happened. Yup. Pancake house. Hilarity: 2, Regrets: 0. moving on to important matters, Guys feel free to review if you like it or you have some constructive criticism. [Unless of course you are commenting on my AN when there are several more chapters. Then just don't.] anyway… TO THE COMMENTS!**

… _ **Error_404 comments not found…**_

 **Damn. I was looking forward to those… welp.**

 **Xiao Long!**


End file.
